cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Uranus
Dr. Uranus (ウラヌス博士 Uranusu-hakase) is one of two Black Ghost scientists that appear in the truncated Mythos arc in the manga. Along with his partner Dr. Gaia, he was responsible for having created the Mythos cyborg team and uses them as a challenge to wipe out the 00 cyborgs. Appearance Dr. Uranus is a black man with frizzy white hair, styled in a way that obscures both his eyes and ears. Due to the same circumstances that 008 had with his design in the manga, Uranus is depicted in a caricatured manner, with large white lips. He wears a suit with a long coat and oversized bowtie. Personality Uranus is more reasonable compared to Dr. Gaia, keeping a level head in explaining that the 00 cyborgs must be eliminated, and encouraging the Mythos team to work together to defeat them. He displays regret at the orders given to take out the 00 team, and knows of his ex-colleague Dr. Gilmore's love of humanity, stating that he chose the isolated Magma Island as the location to battle so that they wouldn't risk harming innocent civilians. However, he does warn Gilmore that if they do not show up to Magma, innocents would die. He is constantly undermined by Gaia, to his annoyance. While Gaia voices suspicions of Uranus being a defector, Uranus claims he only wishes that Dr. Gilmore would surrender and that violence would be unnecessary. Though he knows his Mythos cyborgs are being used for evil purposes, he still considers them to be like his own children and cares about them. It is revealed that Uranus had known the 00 cyborgs from their creation, as he recognizes 003 and 007's special abilities. History After the 00 cyborgs had defeated the Cyborg Men in Vietnam, the Black Ghost organization was adamant on seeing them wiped out and their Greek "Mythos" cyborg cell was notified. Dr. Gaia and Uranus sent out a message to Dr. Gilmore to meet them at Magma Island, with Uranus trying to peacefully sort things out and hoping that Gilmore would accept their challenge. When Uranus teased the possibility of Dr. Gilmore defeating their team, he was quickly berated by Dr. Gaia, and then to save face, stated that the Mythos team would win as Gilmore's nobility would do him in. While Apollo, Helena, and Lion Man sided with Dr. Uranus' quick approach, they learned that Dr. Gaia had ordered Centaur D to travel to Vietnam to take out the 00 cyborgs. Apollo managed to stop D, but this created more visible friction between Gaia and Uranus, with the former suspecting that the latter had doubts about remaining part of the Black Ghost organization. 007 and 003 formulated a plan in which 003 would pretend to be taken hostage by 007, the latter disguised as Hippo Man. Uranus regarded 003 fondly upon their reunion, having remembered her from her days at the organization, and regretted the current situation of their challenge. He also was able to spot 007's disguise, due to him not mimicking Hippo Man exactly. While 003 begged Uranus to reconsider, she revealed that Dr. Gaia's spy "Mighty Mouse" was eavesdropping in on their conversation. 003, 007, and Pan were held hostage in an electromagnetic trap, but were later freed by Uranus, who used the ruse of it being an "accident". However, Gaia was soon on to his plan, and threatened to execute him. 003 convinced 007 to go back and save Uranus, while she and Pan were recaptured by a Centaur. 007 and Uranus rejoined the rest of the team, with Uranus happily reuniting with Gilmore on the submarine. Uranus' whereabouts after this are unknown, as he is not witnessed in the last chapter of the arc and its abrupt rushed conclusion leaves his fate unsaid. Gallery gaia.png urru.png gai.png cabg.png ura.png hiuuho.png Notes *The character's name is an ironic spin on his mythological namesake. In Greek creation myths the primordial sky god Uranus feared his children, the Titans, and as such had them imprisoned in Tartarus. He was opposed by his consort and sister, the goddess Gaia, who aided their son Kronos in murdering Uranus and freeing his siblings. But in Cyborg 009, Dr. Uranus is The Mythos Cyborgs' benevolent benefactor who opposes the ruthless Dr. Gaia. *Dr. Uranus would not make the cut to the 2001 Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier anime adaptation, with Dr. Gaia being the only Mythos scientist to make it in. His insistence on cyborgs' humanity was transferred to Dr. Gilmore, who now had a greater backstory and rivalry with Dr. Gaia, with the creation of the Mythos cyborgs being somewhat expanded upon. *His only animated incarnation to date comes in a silent flashback cameo in the second episode of Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, along with his profile being shown in the Black Ghost database. His ultimate fate is unknown. Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Black Ghost